Making You Mine
by Keshaia's stories
Summary: This is a one shot Fiction about Loki , the God and step-son of Odin , and you , a woman working for the SHIELD. You had a crush on the psychopath since the first time you saw him but he escaped from his glass prison. And few months later , while you were at a nightclub, somebody was watching you dancing , someone special for you... 3 ENJOY 3


It was a normal day which look like yesterday and the day before yesterday. You were in the street , at 9 PM . Work was really tiring , emotionally and physically, and all you wanted was to crawl in your bed and to sleep aaaaaaall the day because YES ! It was finally the week end ...

Finally home , you drop your coat on the floor , your make your shoes fly over the room and you walk to your bed. So tired of your day , you fall asleep quickly , thinking about ... Unicorns ... And I'm not joking ! :)

The next day you decided to go to a night club. You slept all day and your battery was full of energy. But you didn't wanted to go alone so you picked up your phone and think about who you could call. Natasha ...? Hum, no... Cap' ...? Neither ... When you were ready to call Thor , you had like , and idea and Called his bro (half-bro) Loki.

When you first saw Loki , he was in prison in the S.H.I.E.L.D. At first , he was a normal prisoner for you because your

Job was to talk to them like 30 minutes (sometimes hours) per day , but the days passed and you became the prisoner. You fall in love very quickly and you accepted it. But you weren't sure of your feelings and you didn't know if he likes you or not.

A few months later , he escaped the prison and get back to where he came from. You were really sad and didn't go to work for a few days but , because of your strength , you told yourself that you were a strong woman that has to work and you get back to work.

Unfortunatly , he didn't answered. You weren't surprised , he was on his planete so it's normal if he's not answering.

So, you decided to go alone. You choose a [black or Red] skintight short dress with [gold or silver] makeup. When you were finally prepared , it was around 10 PM. You jumped in a cab that leads you to the night club.

A few minutes later you were already dancing with girls you didn't know but , because of the fact that you had already 2 drinks in just a couple of minutes , all you wanted to do was dancing !

While you were dancing , you didn't noticed that a men was watching you moving your body in [coordination] with the music , your hair flying and your face smiling….. god , you're sexy , was he thinking. After a few seconds , he decided to dance close to you and he was getting closer and closer .

But ! An other person was watching you , and he was there since the beginning.

Seeing this men getting closer to you was making him go crazy and all he wanted to do was to push him away , just to dance with you . Jealousy ? Hummm... maybe !

All you had noticed was the men dancing close you , you were a little drunk so you decided to dance with him to ! Like , your arms around his neck , and his hands on your waist.

10 minutes later , the guy who you were dancing with disepeared but an other one took his place . You couldn't really see his face because of the flashlights and the darkness but you noticed that your arms were a little higher , so he was taller than the other one , and your fingers were touching long hair , note really but to the neck , and maybe black. You could also see his white teeth because he was gently smiling at you.

And when he started to speak , you recognized him...

"Miss me [F/N] ?"

When you heard his voice , you stepped back a little bit ... Loki , Loki of Asgard was here , standing in front of you , and smiling at you.

You couldn't believe it on the moment so you took his hand to pull him out of the nightclub , where there was a little light and looked at him.

"Loki ? W... what are you doing here ?

-Having some fun ? Even if dancing isn't funny...

-No , I mean , on earth ...?

-I don't really know... but I think something , here , wasn't letting me go... _he was staring at you in the eyes , smiling_

\- Something ? But ... what ?

-Oh ? You don't know ? _He was getting closer and closer to you , and you were walking in the opposite direction , until your back hit a wall_

-I ... I don't ... _Your heart was beating really fast , and your cheeks blushing_

-You see , after our long discussions , and after I escaped, I couldn't help but think about one thing , and one only...

-And... W... What it Is ...?

-Make you mine [F/N]..."

He had one hand on the wall next to your face , and the other one on your waist to pull you closer to him . And 2 seconds after , your lips were meeting his.

That kiss was soft , gentle , but also a bit passionate . You warped your arms around his neck while kissing and closed your eyes.

You thank god for that moment. After a few secondes , the both of you pushed away for some air , and then you realized that your god was in front of you and that was all you wanted... 

* * *

**THE END 3**


End file.
